


В Хельхейме все спокойно

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Murder, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence





	1. Стив

\- Тор? Что ты здесь делаешь? - Стив резво поднимается со ступеней лестницы, которую ремонтировал, удивленно оглядывая друга. Последний три года они жили спокойно: ни миссий, ни особо сложных заданий. Размеренная, тихая жизнь вдали от друг друга и ни единой причины громовержцу сейчас быть здесь. 

Тор ставит молот на пол, осматриваясь. Деревянные доски старого дома скрипят под весом аса, когда он проходит в просторную гостиную, выкрашенную в светло-голубые тона.

\- Что-то случилось? - Стиву не нравится его молчание, не нравятся сдвинутые брови. Он молча следует за Тором в комнату, но, прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, тот наконец заговаривает:

\- Да ничего не случилось, просто вернулся на Землю и решил заодно посмотреть, как ты живешь, - громовержец опускается в кресло, откидывая голову на спинку. Он выглядит расслабленным, и Стив успокаивается.

\- Как дела в Асгарде? 

\- Так же, как и на Земле. Кто-то где-то гадит, я разбираюсь, и снова воцаряется мир. У тебя найдется пара стаканов? Я захватил с собой кое-что из погребов цвергов. Положит любого аса, а значит, тебя уж точно проймет.

Стив улыбается, вспоминая все те пьянки, после которых им с Тором, единственными никогда не пьянеющим, приходилось разносить в ничто пьяных коллег по комнатам. Он достает с полок дурацкие фарфоровые чашечки, виновато глядя на громовержца, но тот не поводит даже бровью, разливает им что-то темно-золотого, медового цвета из крошечной фляги и жестом приглашает сесть в соседнее кресло.

\- Залпом не пей, - советует он и поднимает свою чашку.

Напиток на вкус оказывается совсем как мед, ни капельки не хмельным, а тепло, моментально разлившееся по телу, приятно и так контрастирует с непогодой за окном, что накрыться одеялом и уснуть кажется Стиву единственной разумной идеей.

\- Что, все? - хмыкает громовержец, разглядывая сползающего с кресла вмиг опьяневшего Роджерса. - Одного глотка хватило? 

\- Ты можешь выключить это? - вместо ответа Стив машет рукой в сторону окна, за которым разыгралась непогода, но Тор отрицательно кивает:

\- В дождь валькирии спускаются за душами.

\- Ладно, так даже лучше, - Стив с трудом приподнимает веки, борясь с сонливостью. Вот смеху-то: опьянеть от капли асгардской медовухи. Но что поделать, если ничто больше суперсолдата не берет. - Кстати, зачем ты вернулся на Землю?

Тор поджимает губы и молчит, доливая в свою кружку еще напитка. 

\- Есть одно дело, не мог поручить его кому-то, - наконец сообщает он, но Стив уже не слышит: успел уснуть в ожидании ответа. 

Громовержец вслушивается в мерный стук капель дождя о стекло, который ни черта не успокаивает, в тихое дыхание уснувшего Капитана и понимает, что пора. Допивает залпом все, что осталось в кружке, и призывает молот.

...

Стив просыпается с ужасной головной болью. Первой головной болью за сотню лет. И это забавно, смешно и немного странно.

Глаза режет от яркого света, когда он пытается их открыть. Вздрагивает, когда рядом раздается голос, впрочем, узнав в нем Тора, он тут же успокаивается.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? 

\- Крепкая штука, - честно отвечает Стив. 

Тор отводит глаза, когда Капитану наконец удается сфокусировать на нем зрение. 

...

Все вокруг залито светом. Золотым, бесконечным светом. 

Ему неудобно в этой непривычной одежде, под взглядами десятков чужих пар глаз. Когда седовласый воин с повязкой на глазу указывает ему на место за одним из дубовых столов, ему приходится подчиниться.

Громовержец опускается рядом и молча придвигает к себе блюдо с едой. Стив не задает вопросов, у него нет на них сил.

\- Ты даже не дал мне попрощаться, - вместо этого говорит он, и в том месте, где бьется сердце, на миг становится тихо и очень больно.

\- Тебе и не придется. - Стив не знает, что это значит, и легче ему от возможных, мелькнувших в голове вариантов не становится.

...

У Пегги белые чертовы крылья и все те же бездонные глаза. У Баки его вечная шальная улыбка и крепкие, крепкие руки. 

...

Романова собирает зонт, стряхивая с него дождевые капли, и стучится выкрашенную светло-голубой краской дверь.


	2. Наташа

Романова просыпается от громкого звука. Подлетает на постели, хватаясь за пистолет под соседней подушкой. Кошкой бесшумно проскальзывает по коридору, заглядывает в кухню.

Леша чистит картошку, стоя над раковиной, складывая очищенное в миску рядом. Она всматривается до рези в глазах и ничего, ничегошеньки не понимает. Шостаков выглядит как обычно: нос с горбинкой, прямой подбородок, едва заметная седина на затылке.

На мертвом уже полвека затылке.

\- Глазк _и_ не забывай вырезать, - зачем-то произносит она, чувствуя, как в висках начинает ломить. Шостаков улыбается, вытирает руки полотенцем и разворачивается к ней.

\- Специально для тебя оставил, - он улыбается, и его улыбка...

 

_... безумна. Чем она ему насолила, Наташа не знает. Все, что она знает, это то, что убивать ее будут медленно и долго. Она захлебывается собственной кровью, чувствуя, как та стекает ей в глотку, давится при попытках вдохнуть и выдохнуть, а сердце стучит так громко, что тишина в собственной квартире, куда каким-то волшебным образом пробрался этот ублюдок..._

... такая непривычная, как и утро, начинающееся с картофельных оладий и чая, черного и слишком сладкого, вместо кофе и тостов. С разговоров вместо кипы отчетов. С объятий вместо холода тренировочного отсека.

\- Эй, вернись с небес на земли, Наташа, - у Леши во взгляде слишком много тепла, а в голосе - нежности, и Романову топит, как волной. Она кладет свою ладонь поверх его, видя, как он переплетает их пальцы, и утыкается лбом ему в плечо, чувствуя, как бесконечное напряжение всех этих лет наконец-то медленно уходит прочь...

_...Клинт чувствует, как тело Романовой обмякает в его руках, видит, как откидывается лежавшая на его плече голова. Огненные кудряшки рассыпаются в воздухе искрами, гаснущими, как датчики на всех тех приборах, которые не успели ее спасти._

_На простынях слишком много крови, а в теле Наташи слишком мало жизни._

_Они борются до последнего, зная, что уже опоздали.  
_  
...

\- Я опоздаю, - Наташа выныривает из его объятий, но ее возвращают в них снова. - Леша, я опоздаю на работу.

\- Сегодня суббота, тебе не нужно никуда идти, - взъерошенный Шостаков похож на нахохлившегося воробья, Романова смотрит на него, чувствуя, как все внутри щемит от бесконечной нежности. Он укрывает ее одеялом, тяжелым, ватным, с красными розами, вышитыми по всей поверхности, и целует в лоб.

За окном огромными хлопьями валит снег, собираясь в высокие сугробы, укрывая дома и дороги белым, воздушным покрывалом, и, кажется, можно не выходить из дома аж до самой весны.

...

_Бартон целует ее в белый, словно восковой лоб на прощание и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как опускается крышка гроба._

__


	3. Брюс

Это случается внезапно. Это просто случается.

Он чувствует, как пуля дробит кость, врезаясь в череп, чувствует, как по венам волной несется ярость, которая уже не успеет его защитить, обратив тело в непробиваемый панцирь. Чувствует что угодно, кроме боли. Облегчение? Освобождение?

Свободу.

Однажды он уже бывал здесь. Тогда Тор обменял его новую, счастливую жизнь на возвращение в этот человеческий ад. Один назвал его героем. 

Локи прошипел вслед: "Идиот", рассыпаясь горстью песка под ногами Хель, и Брюс был с ним согласен. Никто не должен возвращаться, если то место, куда ты возвращаешься, приносит только боль. Что, кроме боли, дала ему его жизнь? Он вспоминает Бетти, но и Бетти давно уже перестала быть свежей раной.

Столько раз пытаться себя уничтожить, дрожать от страха, с зашкаливающим пульсом, на пороге обращения пытаться убить себя, чтобы покончить со всем этим - и сделать это случайно, ранним утром, когда тело еще расслабленно после сна, когда мозг еще находится в той самой, блаженной неге неведения и нежелания что-то ведать.

Слишком просто. 

Он лишь надеется, что Хель будет достаточно милосердна, чтобы дать ему то, что уже однажды давала. Дом, семью, тишину. Разве он не заслужил наконец покоя?

...

Никто не выходит его встречать. Белая дверь с витражной вставкой закрыта, бежевые ставни на окнах затворены. Брюс мнется на пороге, вслушиваясь в бешеный стук собственного сердца. Ему страшно. Ему чертовски, до одури страшно.

Он протягивает ладонь, чувствуя, как холодит пальцы металл ручки, слишком крошечной для его большой, зеленой руки.

Окна, вылетающие от его звериного, больного рева, бесконечно собираются воедино.


End file.
